My Prince
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: With Ryoma gone, Sakuno thought she could be fine with her best friend, but when her best friend moves to America, what is she left with? A miserable life...At least until a certain someone comes back. Onegai R&R GOMENESAI FOR SCREWING UP THE 3RD CHAPTER!
1. Return of the Prince

**SesshoumaruXRin: Konichiwa, minna-san! Here's a new story and its Prince of Tennis!!! I love Ryoma-Sama!!! And Kikumaru-senpai!!! I'm gonna try and make this an awesome story and one you don't have to wait 7,000 years for 'kay? lol**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own PoT (Snickers) I've always wanted to say that lmao!!!**

**OoOoOoOo**

Sakuno yawned. It was 7:00 A.M. and time to get up for school. It was halfway into the school year. Grade 2 in Junior High. Which means Echizen Ryoma has been gone for about 8 or 9 months. It pained her so much to see him leave. She put on her brightest smile when she gave him that tennis ball. When she heard that he was back, boy she was about ready to go up and tackle him-- and would have if she was Tomoka. That's another thing that made her life miserable, Tomoka. She could be fine right now without Ryoma. Well, it'd still hurt but she could get through it with her best friend.

But she was gone. Tomoka had annouced her family was moving to America about 2 weeks before school would start. It turned Sakuno's life into a pit of misery. Sakuno was terrible at making friends. The only true friend she had was Tomoka and she only got other friends because of Tomoka. If she really tried, she could have been fine, probably. But face it. If the guy you had a huge crush on and cared for so much, left you and then you best friend in the world left you, would you want to make new friends? Sakuno knew she couldn't replace either of them. She got out of bed, took a shower and got dressed.

She doesn't wear braided pig-tails anymore because she no longer cared about anything. She would get her homework and chores done but otherwise the only thing she'd do is sit in her room and watch Ryoma play tennis on the TV. She'd also practice tennis and has gotten significantly better. But if her Ryoma-kun couldn't see her improvement she didn't care. She ate breakfast and went to school.

She sat down at her desk and pretended to look over her homework when in reality she was daydreaming about Ryoma's match last night with a famous tennis player. Of course _**Ryoma**_ won. She was happy for him, really. It's just...she only sees him on the TV.

_'Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki.'_ She remembered him saying once. He didn't say it to be mean or critizise. She knew what his intentions were. They were of encouragement.

"I'm going to go crazy!!! She wouldn't go out with me either! 'I'm in love with someone else' Was her reason!!! THAT'S EVERY GIRLS REASON!!!" Said Kyo, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro's friend.

"Face it man, no one likes you!" Said Horio.

"Yeah, and they also don't like every single guy in the school!!! There is not one guy I know that has a girlfriend and if he does she's from a _different_ school. Does anyone know why that is?" Said Akira their other friend.

"Hey, maybe it's because every girl in this school is a member of a fan club of a guy that steals the hearts of every single girl! Haha, like one man could do that!" Akira and Kyo laughed and laughed when Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro stared at them, pondering the thought. Sakuno peered over at them. Thinking.

"You don't think..." Started Kachiro.

"It couldn't be..." Continued Katsuo.

"It probably is!!!" Finished Horio. Kyo and Akira looked at them.

"Nani?" They asked in unsion.

"There is a fan club for a guy who used to go to school here. We thought it disbanded after the president of the club left but..." Sakuno felt a pang in her heart. Horio looked over at Sakuno. "Oi, Ryuzaki-chan!" Kyo and Akira looked at him puzzled. They wondered why he would ask her. To them, she was not only shy but she never spoke, never smiled, didn't have any friends, and certainly wasn't the type to know about a fan club. They all walked over to Sakuno.

"Umm..err..ever since...umm...Osakada-san left...has the fan club been dispersed?" Horio asked. Kyo and Akira looked at her. They noted that her eyes looked oh so sad. How could she not be when he was talking about the two people she most cared about in the world that were now gone? Sakuno opened her mouth to speak.

"A-ano...I think it's gotten bigger..." Came the sweetest voice they ever heard. They had never heard her speak. Not once. Horio sighed.

"You mean to tell me the reason none of the guys can get girlfriends is because of one guy! Who doesn't even go to this school no more? I hope he never comes back!" Kyo said. The trio stared, shocked and him and then looked down at Sakuno, who looked like she was about to cry.

"D-don't say that!!! Uh..err..Ryuzaki-chan don't cry!!! He really didn't mean that! I'm sure he'll come back someday! He even said he would!" Kachiro tried to cheer up Sakuno, failing.

"If he wanted to come back, then he would have after the tournament. He's never coming back. I know that!" Tears threatened to fall down Sakuno's cheeks as she felt someone come up from behind her.

"Who's never coming back?"

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!!! Here's the first chapter! I know its short but it seemed like it was meant to stop at that spot. I'm gonna start on the next chapter right away!!**


	2. Reminiscing

**SesshoumaruXRin: Back with another chappie! Hope you like it!**

**  
OoOoOoOo**

"Who's not coming back?"

The voice ran tingles up her spine. She was speechless. She couldn't turn around. She recognized the voice. Plus, the trios faces and the entire class' faces were looking at the person behind her. Kyo and Akira were dumbfounded as were some other classmates who didn't know who he was. Tears weld up in her eyes. She finally turned her head, and there he was, in his glory. The cocky brat that she fell in love with. Echizen Ryoma.

"R-R-R-yoma-k-kun...Ryoma-kun!!!" Sakuno jumped up and without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him. Kyo, Akira, and the rest of the class were watching with their eyes wide open, as well as their mouths. He smirked as he waited for her to realize what she was doing. She took a step back and blushed furiously.

"G-Gomenesai, Ryoma-kun!!! I'm just so happy your back!" She smiled broadly, still blushing.

"Ah! Echizen! Your back!!!" The trio welcomed him back. It clicked in Akira's and Kyo's mind who this was. It also clicked in the girls' minds.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!!!" All the girls in the class screamed. It almost broke his eardrums. A bunch of girls peeked in the classroom and all the girls stared at him, their eyes gleaming.

"H-hey! Mika-chan! Don't tell me you wouldn't go out with me because of this guy!?!?!?!?!?" Kyo asked the girl who was fixed on the Prince of Tennis.

"Ryoma-sama is my prince. Ryoma-sama...Ryoma-sama..." All the girls started chanting his name and thats when sensei came in and quieted them all down. Kyo and Akira burned with anger as Ryoma went to the front of the room.

"Alright, class. Most of you remember him from last year, and some of you are new, so I'd like to introduce you to Echizen Ryoma. He just came back from America. He competed in the U.S. Open." A lot of Ooohs and Aaahhs and Ryoma-samaaaaas can be heard. Kyo and Akira were shocked. "But thats not the most suprising fact, he actually _**won**_ it!" Akira's and Kyo's jaws were hanging.

Ryoma tipped his hat and coughed, getting sensei's attention. "Ahh! Gomen, Echizen-san. Umm...let's see...There are a few empty seats...You can sit next to Aki-"

"How bout I sit next to Ryuzaki? Is that alright Sensei?" Sensei nodded and smiled. Sakuno blushed furiously, and the girls gave her envying looks, not glares because they know of her and Ryoma's 'relationship'. Akira and Kyo looked at eachother, confused.

"I never knew Ryuzaki-san was like this, she is smiling and blushing and stuff...it's kinda kawaii!!!" Akira said. Kyo nodded. The trio sat in front of them.

"Ryuzaki-chan has a crush on Echizen ever since she met him. After he left for America, her best friend, and also Echizen's fan club president, Osakada Tomoka left for America 2 weeks before school started." Kachiro explained. They both nodded but were still kind of shocked.

Meanwhile, a few seats away.

Ryoma sat down next to Sakuno. She blushed as he gave her his trademark smirk. All through class Sakuno's heart raced. She was so happy she had to contain it all inside. She was afraid she was going to burst out with happyness. But that'd be so embarrassing. She peeked over at him a few times. She peeked over at him again, only to meet his eyes. He smirked. She blushed and turned her head away. But unfortunately, that wasn't the last of it. Sensei just had to see it.

"Ryuzaki-san, I know your excited Echizen-san is back, but can you please pay attention? You two can stare into eachother's eyes later." Sensei smirked (A/N-By the way, Sensei is a guy). Sakuno blushed madly, while Ryoma just smirked and looked up at the board, as if saying, continue your lesson. The next time Sakuno looked at him, he was asleep. She softly giggled and thought how cute he looked when he was sleeping.

Lunch

Sakuno smiled as she remembered this morning. She felt today, she had to make two bentos. She didn't know why but she did anyway. She told Ryoma, who said he was going to go sleep on the roof to avoid the screaming fan girls, that she would be up there in a minute. She grabbed the two bentos and headed to the roof, but was stopped by the trio and the duo.

"Where are you going with _those_ Ryuzaki? Hmm? Are you going on a lunchdate with Echizen?" Teased Horio. It only made Sakuno blush for the millionth time today.

"I-its not a d-d-date!!!" Defended Sakuno. When she all-of-a-sudden felt someone jump onto her. She almost fell over.

"Senpai!" All 6 of the 2nd years exclaimed. Akira and Kyo wondered why a senpai latched onto Sakuno like that. They wondered just how many guy friends did this shy, not talkitive girl have?

"K-Kikumaru-senpai! You scared me! Onegai! Don't do that!"

"Gomen, Sakuno-chan! I missed you! Plus I heard O'chibi has returned!!! Is it true?" Akira and Kyo turned to eachother and thought, '_Ochibi?'_

"H-hai! He's back!" She gulped. She knew what was coming next and plugged her ears.

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O'CHIBI'S BACK!!! WOOHOO!!!" While he was screaming, Sakuno managed to get away, unnoticed. She walked up the stairs that was headed for the roof. She opened the door to find Ryoma sleeping, against his bag. She smiled, shut the door and walked over to him.

"Ryoma-kun...I'm so glad your back..." She whispered as she bent down to get a better look at his kawaii face. She sat down next to him and propped herself up on her hand. She leaned over him again and gently brushed off some of his hair that was in his face. "I've missed you Ryoma-kun..."

"I've missed you, too." Sakuno yelped and snatched her hand away as soon as his eyes opened. She blushed once again. "Especially your cheering. The cheering fan girls don't give me as much encouragement as you do." He smiled. Not smirked, but smiled. She handed him a bento and they both started eating. "This is delicious. I miss your cooking, too. Although I think I've only tried it once..." Sakuno looked at him, puzzled.

"Ano...You mean at Kachiro's dad's work?" He nodded, mouth stuffed with onigiri. "D-demo, I thought you said it wasn't good enough...?" Ryoma looked confused. He looked so cute, she thought inside. "I asked you how you liked it and you said," Trying to impersonate Ryoma,"Mada mada dane." Ryoma chuckled at her impersonation.

"I didn't mean that about the food, I was watching a match of tennis. I was talking about the person playing tennis. Next thing I knew, my lunch was gone!" They both laughed. Ryoma took another bite of his bento, while Sakuno took out her English homework. She started working on it while eating. Her face looked puzzled.

"Need some help?" Sakuno looked up at Ryoma. She sweatdropped and nodded.

"I really don't get this...These symbols are sooo confusing! I mean, I know theres only 26 symbols in their...their...aloofabeet?" Ryoma doubled over with laughter. Sakuno was a bright shade of red she was so embarassed for pronouncing it wrong.

"It's alphabet! And that proves you need a lot of help. You want to come over to my house after practice to study?" Sakuno blushed.

"Demo, is it alright? I'm really bad at English and I'm almost hopeless!" More chuckles could be heard from the cat-eyed boy.

"You got that right!" He kept laughing. She made a pouty face. He stopped laughing and stared at her. He inched closer to her which made her blush. "Your cute you know that?" That did it. From ear to ear, she was so red, she put a tomato to shame. He smiled when her eyes were wide open with shock. He started to inch closer and closer...until...

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"**

Both of them jumped. Sakuno was already extremely red, so she continued to stay that way, while Ryoma hid the slight blush with his hat. "My house after practice then?" She nodded. "Well better get to class..." They started walking and when they got to the door they both bumped into eachother. He got out of the way and motioned for her to go first. "Oh, Sakuno!" She looked at him shocked. "Is it alright if I call you that?"

"Hai!"

"What class do you have next?" Ryoma asked.

"Ano...Home Ec." Ryoma smiled.

"Me too. Let's go." They both walked to Home Ec. All their morning classes they had together, and suprisingly, all their afternoon classes, too. Sakuno smiled as she looked at Ryoma who was being clobbered by Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai. He just walked into the tennis courts and that split second he went from the wind on his face to Kikumaru-senpai on his face. All in all, he looked happy.

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!!! There you go! I updated twice in one day! Anyways, I was thinking of changing my penname to RyomaXSakuno...What do you think? Onegai review!!!!**


	3. Caught

**SesshoumaruXRin: I'm starting to decide against changing my name to RyomaXSakuno because after reading this one fic of...err...anoo...ehehe TEZUKAXSakuno...Ehehehehhe...and KikumaruXSakuno...I like all the pairings...so yeah...eheheheheh...On with the chapter!**

**Update: GOMENESAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TOTALLY SCREWED UP! I knew I would've done this sooner or later!!! For those who don't know what I'm talking about, I put Tomoka in here, and she **_**wasn't**_** on the phone lol...and Ryoma-sama wasn't calling her Sakuno...ehehhehehehehee...Gomenesai!!!! Aisumimasen! (Forgive me)**

**Disclaimeter: I do not own PoT so please cops, DON'T COME AND GET ME! lol**

**"**blah blah**" Talking**

'blah blah' ** Thinking**

**"Bold" English**

Normal Japanese

**OoOoOoOo**

Nervous. It didn't quite explain what she was feeling. According to what she thinks, they nearly _kissed_ on the roof. The bell stopped them. What would stop them at his house? She also didn't like the fact at how horrible she was at English. While that's bad enough, he _excelled_ in English. How embarassing! She was watching him play against Momoshiro. Tomoka always used to talk about Ryoma and how great he was and how much she wanted him, but deep down, Tomoka knew that Ryoma was off-limits to _anyone_ except Sakuno. She knew that right away, so that's why she created the fan club. The number one rule in every fan club...the idol they loved was _no ones_, only _everyones_. Sakuno wasn't an official member and Tomoka liked to keep it that way.

"Don't you agree, Sakuno?" Asked Tomoka who was on the phone.

"H-huh? Gomenasai, Tomo-chan! I was lost in thought!" Sakuno was always lost in thought, and it always was about Ryoma.

"About Ryoma-sama, huh?" Tomoka knew her best friend was blushing.

"A-actually, Tomo-chan. Hai. I'm going over to Ryoma-kun's house today because he said he'll help me with my English..." If at any possible, she blushed more.

"KYAA!!! You and Ryoma-sama? Sugoi!!! I'm so happy for you, Sakuno!!! It's a new step in your relationship with Ryoma-sama!!!"

"N-nani!?!?!?!? Relationship??? O-of f-friends of c-course!" Tomoka shook her head on the other line.

"Sakuno, Sakuno, Sakuno..." She sighed. "You gotta come out with it and tell me! I know you like Ryoma-sama!" Just as Tomoka expected, Sakuno blushed. Sakuno never doubted Tomoka knew. It's just...she never brang it up so she quit worrying about it.

"A-ano...I doubt he likes me..." Sakuno sighed. Tomoka thought.

"Ah, come on! There has to be _something_ he's done that shows some sort of emotion towards you!" Sakuno blushed as she remembered the rooftop. "What'd he do? Tell me, tell me!!!" Sakuno sighed.

"I think...A-ano...he tried t-to...k-k-kiss m-me..." Tomoka's eyes widened. She knew he would show some sort of emotion but _kiss_. She was still shocked for some time. Sakuno put the phone away from her ears.

"KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. despite the fact she was on the phone, everyone heard her and Momoshiro got hit in the face with Ryoma's twist serve as the two looked over to her. Along with the other good-hearing regulars. Sakuno blushed while trying to hush Tomoka. "Honto ni!?!?!!?!?!?" Sakuno said yes as the tennis players resumed what they were doing. Momoshiro, barking at Ryoma for getting him in the face and Ryoma saying it was his fault. "Tell me everything!!!"

"W-we were up on the rooftop...and...I thought he was asleep..." Tomoka nodded as Sakuno told the story. "And then, we started to inch closer..." Tomoka's eyes were wide with anticipation. "But the bell rang..." Tomoka sighed.

"Leave it to the school to ruin things...Anyways, when you get back from Ryoma-sama's, YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. TELL. ME. EVERY. THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuno sighed and nodded.

OoOoOoOo

Sakuno leaned on the brick wall that lead out of Seishun Gakuen. She nervously waited for her Ryoma-kun. She peeked out the corner of her eye to see if he was on his way or not. Her heart skipped a beat. She suddenly found her shoes _extremely_ fascinating. Ryoma smirked as he inched near.

"You ready?" Sakuno nodded while a blush appeared on her cheeks. They started walking off, while a redhead boy saw them.

"Nya! Momo!!! That's O-chibi and Sakuno-chan!!! I wonder what they are doing???" Kikumaru asked. (Me: KYAAA!!! KIKUMARU-SENPAI!!! SUGOI!!!) Momo looked over and gasped.

"I bet its a secret date! Let's follow them!" Kikumaru nodded. They started after the two 2nd years. Ryoma and Sakuno walked to his house quietly. Sakuno started relaxing at the calming atmosphere when she heard a ruffling of leaves next to her. She yelped and knocked over Ryoma, causing him to fall down. With her on top of him, of course. When she didn't hit the hard ground, she lifted her head up to see what she landed on---or _who_ she landed on. She had a hard time getting all this information in, and when she finally did, she blushed ten shades of red.

"Ne, Sakuno?" His voice snapped her out of her dilemma...And made her blush.

"Nani?"

"Ano...Could you get up?" Sakuno blinked and blushed once again. She got up.

"GOMENESAI, RYOMA-KUN!!! Gomenesai!" Ryoma just smirked at her, grabbed her hand, and started walking to his again, with his hand entangled with hers. She just kept on blushing the whole way there. Of course the two troublemakers had been watching with fascination. It was then they really, really wished they had a camera. But of course Fuji popped out of nowhere holding a camera that had been recording everything.

"NYAA!!! Fuji! You scared me! Don't do that!" Fuji just grinned, mischieviously. They continued following them, all the way to his house.

OoOoOoOo

Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand before they went in. He knew his baka oyaji would never let him hear the end of it if he saw them holding hands. They both walked in with the trio watching.

"Taidaima!" Silence could be heard. Both of them took off their shoes and Ryoma led them into the kitchen. There, on the fridge, was a note saying they were out and would be for almost the whole night, until almost midnight. "It appears baka oyaji and okaasan isn't home. Want something to eat? We got cake." He opened the fridge and noticed that there was actually 3 cakes. He knew Nanako and his okaasan were preparing for the Cake contest thingy, but he didn't think they'd bake so much.

"Wow! That's a lot of cake...Is your okaasan preparing for the Cake Contest?" Ryoma nodded. "Obaa-chan told me I should enter but I'm not going to."

"Why not? I'm sure you'd have a good shot at winning." Sakuno blushed. Ryoma got the cakes ready and brought two Pontas while Sakuno got out the english notes...And Fuji got his Camera situated by the window. He pressed record once again. Ryoma sat down and they ate the cake.

"Sugoi!!!!! This cake is extremely good!" Ryoma nodded. They finished eating the cake and started on English.

"Alright now, what does _this_ say?" He moved his pencil over to an easy sentence.

"Oh! I think I know this!!! Anoo...**Me dog roon toe theh...**" She stopped as Ryoma busted out laughing. She was so embarassed. Even her classmates that weren't good at English would've laughed at her. He was almost in tears he was laughing so hard. If she wasn't so embarassed then she would've paid attention to the fact that Ryoma _**never**_ laughed. At least not like this.

"S-Sakuno...!!! You said..hahhahahhaha...you were terrible..hahaa...at English but I didn't think it could be this bad!!! Hahahahaa!!!" By this point, Sakuno was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Ryoma-kun! Onegai! Stop laughing! I know I'm terrible..." Ryoma stopped laughing as he saw her embarassed, but sad, face. Their eyes met, and gazed into eachother. Every time Ryoma looked into Sakuno's innocent, big brown eyes. He loved the exoticness of her eyes. They were dark chocolate on the outside but towards the middle they turn a brownish reddish. They were so much in a daze, looking into eachother's eyes they didn't notice the bunch of Regulars come in to get a closer look. Ryoma took the lead and in hastily, yet gentle way, took her in for a kiss.

Sakuno always thought because she was a shy girl, her first kiss would be a quick, chaste, innocent kiss. And thats how it started out. She was so shocked, her eyes were wide open. After getting over her shock, she closed her eyes, and soon after...Ryoma seemed to get more intense. It was more passionate, which made her gasp. Of course...This was the ultimate moment. He took this opportunity to slip his toung into her mouth. She was unsure of what to do at first, but soon things became more natural. It took all of the Regulars' will not to make a noise during this, because, of course, they didn't want to spoil the moment.

They had to break apart for air. Ryoma cursed that fact. Sakuno was blushing madly while Ryoma hid his blush with his Fila hat. Sakuno felt extremely courageous, for she made the next move. She flicked Ryoma's hat off his head and kissed him. Ryoma was a little taken back. He quickly recovered and kissed her back. After some time Ryoma broke the apart.

"Sakuno..." Sakuno's heart skipped a beat after hearing him call her by her first name. "The position we're in is kinda uncomfortable. Let's go in the living room...?" It was have a statement, half a question. The position they were in was Ryoma and Sakuno were sitting somewhat next to eachother on chairs. They were both leaning over so much their backs started hurting, but neither of them wanted to ruin the atmosphere. They walked into the living room, with the Regulars following behind, unnoticed. Then without warning, Ryoma spun Sakunuo around, unto his chest and smirked. She blushed.

Ryoma was immersed by the brown-eyed beauty before him. Of course, not noticing the heads of his spying senpais peeking out of the hallway. He sat down, pulling Sakuno onto his lap. He reached up, caressing her cheek, giving her a soft look. His hand lowered, and she thought he was going to put his hand on her bosom. Instead, he untied both of her braids, letting them flow down onto her. They were wavy, and beautiful. He put her hand back onto her cheek, pulling her into another kiss. She layed her hand on his neck, softly touching his nape. That ran tingles down his spine. They got more intense, not hearing the door open and close. Fuji looked back and saw Nanjiroh looking at them like they were robbers and was about to beat the pulp out of them when Fuji hushed him and motioned him to come here.

The look on Nanjiroh's face was priceless when he saw his son, with a girl on his lap. They were to busy to notice him quietly sneaking into the room, ready to make the most embarassing moment of his son's life come true.

"I am so proud of you, my son! And glad to know your not gay!" The moment the two 2nd years heard his voice they snapped their heads, as well as their bug-eyes, to him, blushing so much, they looked like little _**red**_ martians. They both immediately stood up.

"O-o-o-oyaj-ji!"

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I had hoped it be a little longer, but I just wanna update this thing for you guys...Onegai Review!**

**Minna Everyone**

**Sugoi Awesome**

**Ano Umm**

**Gomenesai I'm so sorry**

**Nani What?**


	4. Ryomakun, this is my Family!

**SesshoumaruXRin: GOMENESAI!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN **_**FORVER**_**!But I'm updating now! Err...well no I'm actually typing now...loI...can anyone tell I used a capitalized i for the second L in the lol? lmao...anyways!**

**OoOoOoOo**

Nanjiroh was trying not to laugh at his son because, he was so proud his son wasn't gay. Ryoma and Sakuno were blushing furiously, just standing there. Nanjiroh had tears in his eyes.

"I am sooooo proud of you, shounen! Your taking after me! Yeah! Woohoo!" This only made Sakuno blush more and Ryoma angrier. But not wanting to say anything stupid in front of Sakuno, he just took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. "Oi, shounen! Where are you taking her next? Your _bedroom_, perhaps?" Nanjiroh couldn't take it anymore, he burst into a fit of laughter. Ryoma just pulled his Fila cap down.

"I'm taking her home. It's getting late." Ryoma looked at Sakuno, who was still blushing. Sakuno looked at the clock which read 6:30. She nodded. Ryoma left with Sakuno, not another word. Fuji and the regulars followed close behind. The walk there was silent, except for the passing of cars and the whispers of old ladies saying how cute they looked together. Of course, Ryoma still held her hand.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Where is Sakuno! I hope she's alright..." Said a boy, about 18, with hair much like Sakuno's (Without the pigtails of course).

"Oh, don't worry, Aki. I'm sure she's just at a friends' house. I suppose I should've told her you guys were coming...But I wanted to suprise her..." Ryuuzaki-sensei told her grandson.

"Okaa-san, it's fine. As much as I want to spend time with her, I have no right to judge if she's busy. I'm never around I'm so busy. I barely even know her interests. I haven't met any of her friends. I don't even know if she has a boyfriend! I just feel guilty." Sumire patted her daughters back.

"Oh, she better not! No guy is good enough for her!" Aki said, being his usual, overprotective self. Sumire giggled (Weird, ka?) as she thought what Aki would do when he met the prince.

"She understands, Sakura. Arigatou, Sano." Sumire said to her son-in-law who handed out tea. Sumire looked over to the corner to the 21 year old teen who was looking up all her previous boyfriends' phone numbers.

"Well, I highly doubt she'll ever get a boyfriend. She's so shy and klutzy, if she does, I'll bet a hundred bucks it'll be some dorky, four eyed fat short guy who nobody likes." After getting scolded from her mother, Sumire walked over to the window to see if Sakuno was home yet. She saw Sakuno come into view...with Ryoma holding her hand? Sakuno was blushing madly, that was for sure.

"Aahhhh...Here she is now." Everyone, including Mimi, looked out the window. They all gasped as they saw the back of a boy standing in front of Sakuno. (They saw his back because he turned around and faced Sakuno by the front of the house.)

"Well, he isn't fat...but he's still probably a dork. He is kinda short, too." They all hushed Mimi.

**OoOoOoOo**

Ryoma turned and faced Sakuno, in front of her steps to the door. Sakuno blinked. And to her utter astonishment, and Ryuuzaki-sensei's, Ryoma bowed really low and apologized.

"R-Ryoma-kun! What are you apologizing for?" It was one thing for Ryoma to apologize, but to bow so _low_, and so mannerful.

"Gomenesai for my baka oyaji's behavior. He's a (Insert tons of curse words here)." Sakuno gasped and then scolded Ryoma. "Gomene for that, too. Are you mad?" Sakuno was shocked. Why would she be mad? It wasn't his fault. It's not like Sakuno to ever get mad at Ryoma anyways.

"Of course not, Ryoma-kun! It's not even your fault! Besides it wasn't...that bad..." She blushed even harder as she remembered. The Ryuuzaki's watching (And the regulars taping), couldn't here what they were talking about, (Except for the Regulars) but they saw shock, scolding, blushing and smiling. Whatever they were talking about, Sakuno sure changed her moods a lot. Ryuuzaki-sensei headed for the door and as Ryoma was about to kiss Sakuno goodbye, Sumire spoke.

"Ryoma, what a pleasant suprise. Please, come in!" Ryoma declined but Sumire insisted. Ryoma declined again. Sumire glared. "I said come in." Sakuno gave a nervous laugh as she followed her obaa-chan and her prince inside her house. The took off their shoes and Sakuno was the first to walk in, gasping of course.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Onii-chan! Onee-chan! I didn't know you were coming!" Ryoma blinked and inwardly sighed. He always wondered if Sakuno's parents were dead because she lived with her obaa-chan. They all were looking at him. Her sister gaping.

"Wow, I lost that bet! I thought if you ever got a boyfriend, he'd be some fat geeky guy but this dude's a hunk!" Sakuno blushed crimson and Ryoma just blinked. Then, he felt an unwelcomed aura nearby. He looked over to see her brother, glaring daggers at him.

"Ryoma-kun, this is my onee-chan, Mimi. Onii-chan, Aki. Okaa-san, Sakura and my Otou-san, Sano. Minna, this is Ryoma-kun. My...err...my...uhh...frie-"

"Boyfriend. Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku." Ryoma bowed. Sakuno just blushed and nodded, nervously. She didn't expect him to be so straightforward with her family. Sumire just chuckled.

"And what makes you think you can date my sister? I don't think your good enough. You look like a playboy! I bet your just using her and going to go onto another girl in a matter of a few days!" Aki interogated Ryoma.

"Onii-chan! Ryoma-kun's not like that!"

"That's what he wants you to think! But he really is just telling you that!" Ryoma just blinked. Truth be told, before Sakuno he barely knew girls existed. Okay, not exactly like that but he had never looked twice at a girl before.

"Onii-chan! Your being mean!" Sakuno pouted and her brother dropped the interogation---for now. Sumire brought in some more tea and they settled down on the sofas. Ryoma next to Sakuno, of course.

"So Echizen-kun, what are your plans for the future?" Ryoma sipped at his tea and looked in it.

"I don't really know about my whole life. Demo...My goal right now...is to be a World Champ Tennis Player." The Ryuuzaki's (Excluding Sakuno and Sumire) just stared at him.

"W-Well...that's quite a...dream...you know chances of that happening...well are very slim for most if not all players."

"Yeah, some people aren't very good at tennis. Like Sakuno." Sakuno gave a pouty face.

"Hey, I try! Give me some credit...We can't all be as good as you, Ryoma-kun. Okaa-san, otou-san, it's not a dream for Ryoma-kun!! He's already beaten many tournaments plus...he just recently came back from the U.S. because of a tournament. Ryoma-kun beat the U.S. Open!" Mimi spit out her tea and every stared, wide-eyed.

"Is that really true, Echizen-kun?" Ryoma nodded and acted as if it was nothing.

"Well, just because your famous doesn't mean your good enough for Saku-chan! Your just an arrogant and cocky kid!" Ryoma was getting tired of the 'nice guy' act. So he smirked.

"Mada mada dane." He put his arm around Sakuno, and boy did that set off Aki. Sakuno giggled.

"Ryoma-kun, don't make him too mad, hes kinda scary when he's angry..." Sakuno said, surpressing a giggle.

"That reminds me, Sakuno. Were you at Ryoma's house? Or...?" Sakuno controlled her blush as much as she could. She didn't want them getting suspicious.

"WHAT!?" Aki yelled, everyone ignored him.

"H-hai. I was having trouble with English, so he helped me." Sumire nodded and looked at her watch.

"Ryoma, it's 8:30 you should probably get going before your mother gets worried---I don't care about your father, I'm sure he wouldn't get worried anyway."

"Hai, hai. Ja ne!" Ryoma walked out the living room door and Sakuno ran to him.

"Oh, I'll see you out the door, Ryoma-kun!" Ryoma nodded as he slipped on his shoes. "I hope my brother didn't interogate you too much---he's a bit overprotective." Sakuno smiled. Before Ryoma opened the door, he kissed Sakuno on the lips, passionate, yet quick enough to where she couldn't return it.

"Ja'ne...Sakuno-chan..." Sakuno blushed and Ryoma smirked. He walked home, still with that same, playful smirk on his face.

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! GOMENESAI! HE'S WAYYY OOC!!!!!!!!! Gomene, gomene!!!! Well, I hope it's not too rushed, I finished it all in one sitting...lol Review onegaishimasu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SesshoumaruXRin: **Hey everybody! I'm so sorry, I can't apologize enough for abandoning you all for like 4 years. But I'm back now, and I realized, this story needed SERIOUS improvement, so I rewrote it. Go on my profile and it's titled My Wonderful Prince. I will take this story down after I think enough people have gotten the chance to see the update. Enjoy!


End file.
